


We’re Staying Here I Guess

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin has a panic attack





	We’re Staying Here I Guess

Panic. Time slowed. Slow motion. Frozen. Breathe. He can’t breathe. 

Quentin was hit with a sudden wave of panic. He hadn’t had a panic attack for awhile so he was surprised. He’d been under a lot of stress lately with school and life but he didn’t feel like he was at the point of panic. 

Quentin grabbed his chest and tried to get a breath. He couldn’t. It wouldn’t come. Why wouldn’t it come? He let his back hit the closest wall he was standing near. Suddenly voices were around him. Hands were on him. 

“Q? What’s wrong? Shit. I think it’s a panic attack.”

“Where’s Eliot? Someone get Eliot. He’s upstairs.”

Quentin didn’t know who was talking. All he could focus on was the floor in the kitchen he was standing on and the heaviness in his chest. Someone, Margo maybe, was holding his face in her hands, talking to him. He couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. She sounded like she was under water. 

Dying. He was probably dying. He had to be. Slap. Margo. She slapped him across the face but it didn’t snap him out of it. Yelling, loud voices. Then the voices announced that they would leave the room to give them some space.

Hands. Hands on him again. In his hair, on his face, on his shoulders. Eliot. Eliot’s hands. Eliot’s eyes. Looking at him. Eliot’s voice. Talking to him.

Eliot held Quentin’s face in his hands. “Q? Hey, look at me. Quentin.”

Eliot tilted Quentin’s chin up to make him look at him and held his face tight. “Q, breathe. Look at me. Breathe.”

Quentin continued to gasp for breath and gripped Eliot’s arms hard, digging his fingernails in. Eliot quickly picked Quentin up and sat him on the nearest counter top. He pressed their foreheads together.

“Breathe, Q. Take a deep breath for me, ok? You’re ok. I’m here.”

He wrapped Quentin in his arms and pulled him to his chest, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back, rubbing circles.

Quentin could feel Eliot’s heartbeat. It was soothing. It was helping. Eliot just held him tight. 

“Breathe with me, Q. Deep breath. In...and out...”

After a minute of this Quentin’s breathing calmed. Feeling Eliot’s chest rising and falling under his cheek was helping. The rise and fall encouraging him to copy and do the same. He felt himself go limp and and lean all of his weight fully onto Eliot’s chest. Eliot took it, just rubbing his back and whispering calming words into his ear. He closed his eyes. 

They stayed that way for a long time. Eliot eventually pushed Quentin’s head up from his chest to look him over, wiping hair out of his face.

“Hi. You ok, baby?” 

Quentin thought for a long moment, finally nodding.

“Been awhile since one of those hit you, huh?”

Quentin nodded. Not sure he could form words yet. He was exhausted. Eliot could tell. 

“I’m gonna help you over to the couch, ok?” 

Eliot started to lift Quentin off of the counter but Quentin grabbed a fistful of Eliot’s shirt, stopping him. He obviously wasn’t ready.

“Mmmm, no-no-no-no-no!” 

Eliot stared down at him. 

“Ok, ok. We’ll stay right here.”

He wrapped Quentin back up into his arms and hugged him tight, rubbing his back. Quentin buried his face into Eliot’s neck. 

Margo, Kady and Penny walked into the kitchen to check on them.   
Margo put a hand on Eliot’s shoulder. 

“Everything ok now?”

“Yeah, I think so. He’s just worn out now.”

“Ok, should we go to the living room? We’ll help you get him in there.”

“Oh, um...no we’re staying here for now.”

Penny crossed his arms and eyed Eliot questionably. Eliot shrugged.

“He’s comfortable here I guess. He won’t let me move him.”

Margo smirked at him. “Ok...I’ll make a snack then. I’m fucking hungry.”


End file.
